The reaction products of cytochrome c and gladiolic acid are being isolated and characterized. Their effects on the conformation of cytochrome oxidase are being examined. The hydrolytic capability of phospholipase A2 (from bee and snake venoms) at temperatures above 50 degrees is being studied.